Tears in heaven 2
by Midnightmoon602
Summary: This is the second part of Tears in heaven. a few Belleshipping moments in this as well advanceshipping
1. Chapter 1 Flowers and candles

Tears in heaven 2

In Destiny's hands

Chapter One

"Flowers and candles"

It was four years since Misty's death and there was a black raven haired boy at Misty's grave. Ash was now twenty. The young boy simply sat before the grave on his knees, not being able to say a word. He was Ash Ketchum, Pokémon Master, sitting in front of his best friend's grave. "Pika..." Ash shifted his gaze from the cold, gray cement before him to the small yellow mouse beside him.

It was time.

Slowly, Ash gathered up the flowers that lie idly in his lap and set it down on to the floor. Then with the help of Pikachu, he lit a candle.

"I wonder what our lives would be like if you didn't die Misty"

Ash gave a sigh.

"Maybe we wouldn't be very happy. I guess it was better this way"

The wind blew the candle out. Ash knew that Misty was here. Pikachu got scared and his behind Ash's legs.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Pikachu"

"Pika?"

"Of course I'm sure"

Ash looked and Misty's gravestone. Ash read the date Misty was born.

June 17 1981 - October 29 2008

Ash touched Misty's gravestone and started to cry. Ash wasn't crying because he didn't loved her anymore. Ash was crying because he remember all the good times they had in his journeys in Kanto and Johto. Misty taught him how to catch Pokemon and how to raise them. Misty was an important person to everyone, not just Ash. Ash wiped his eyes and got up.

"Well Misty I got some good news today. I'm going to ask May to marry me"

Another cold breeze blew. nearly blowing the flowers away. Again Pikachu hid behind Ash's legs. Ash just smiled and looked up to the sky. Ash knew that Misty would be very happy for him and May.

"How should I ask May to marry me Misty? Should it be romantic?"

It was weird for Ash to talk to a dead person. He knew that he will never get a reply. So Ash asked Pikachu.

"Well should it be romantic Pikachu?"

The little yellow mouse nodded. Ash looked at Misty's grave. Ash smiled.

"Well Misty I might come back here tomorrow"

Ash and Pikachu started to leave Misty's grave when Ash saw Misty's three older sisters. Lily, Violet and Daisy. The three sister were heading towards them. Soon Lily, Violet and Daisy reached Misty's grave. Lily and Ash's faces were face to face. Ash and Lily hated each other very much. Lily never forgive Ash since the accident.

"What are you doing you little bastard?"

"Well I was going to ask the same bitch"

"After four years you still piss me off"

"I do?"

"Yes you do!"

"Well here is a suggestion. Don't show your fucking face in front of me again? Okay bitch?"

By now Lily's head was bright red and steam was coming out of her ears. She couldn't take it anymore. Lily raised her fist and was about to give a nasty punch at

Ash when Violet caught Lily's hand.

"Please Lily. I'm sure Misty doesn't want this"

"Oh I bet she does. Not what after Ash did to her"

Then Ash interrupter.

"Shut up bitch!"

"You shut up bastard"

Lily and Ash's faces were closer than ever. Daisy and Violet were holding Lily back and Pikachu doing the same to Ash.

"Look Lily, Misty was different to us. Yes she may not have our beauty but she did have feelings like us. She loved Ash"

"Bullshit Daisy"

"Daisy is right Lily. Misty was different to us. She was a good little sister. Even we fought with her we still loved each other. It's the same when Ash and Misty fought four years ago"

Lily stopped and so did Ash. They were both dead silent, like Misty's grave. Then a soft light breeze blew. Soon Lily and Ash sook hands with the ' I still hate you' expression. Ash and Pikachu left the three sister alone until Violet came up to them.

"Violet? What are you doing here?

"I came here to say sorry about my sister's reaction. I'm sure Misty doesn't want you guys to fight like this"

"Yeah me too. It's just when Misty was still alive me and Lily never got along"

"Yeah I know. I just hope one day you guys forgive each other"

"Look Violet. Not even God can help your sister to forgive me"

"Yeah I know"

Lily notice that Violet and Ash were talking and this made Lily frustrated and Lily came walking up to them with fire in her eyes. When Lily got there she pushed Violet aside.

"So your flittering with me sister now huh?"

"I'm not flittering with your fucking sister! Beside I already have a girlfriend"

"Well I feel sorry that she has a fucking boyfriend like you!"

"Shut up bitch!"

Daisy came running towards the group and when daisy got there she saw Lily and Ash ready to fight again. Daisy gave a sigh and pulled Lily away from Ash (with Violet's help of course). While Violet and Daisy were pulling Lily away from Ash, Lily kept yelling at Ash. Swearing her head off like she never did before. Ash just smiled and waved like a innocent little boy. When Lily was no where to be seen Ash gave a relief sigh.

"Well that takes cares of that bitch. Well Pikachu let's head into town get a ring"

"Pikachu!"

Then Pikachu hop onto Ash's shoulder and headed into town. Getting a ring for May. Meanwhile back at small town of Pallet town. Inside a small house was a browned haired girl with a green bandana. Her name was May. She was now eighteen. She was at the kitchen with Ash's mom, Delia. Delia was washing the dishes and May was drying the dishes. Delia thought to start a conversation.

"It's amazing that it has been four years since you and Ash got together"

"Yeah, I find it hard to believe it myself"

"And you also know there is a very special day tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I know. It's Misty's death anniversary"

"It's hard to believe that she's gone"

"Yeah, I might not know Misty much but I know Ash does. I'm here to help Ash no matter what"

"You are a such a nice sweet caring girl May"

May started to blush bright red.

"Oh Ms. Ketchum, I don't know about the sweet and caring part"

"But it's true. You put yourself before others"

"Well thanks for the complement Ms. Ketchum"

Suddenly May's cell phone started to ring. May picked up her red phone and looked who was calling.

Ash Ketchum

It was Ash calling. May answered the call.

"Hi babe, How are you?"

"Great thanks. Anyway get ready. We are going out to a expensive restaurant tonight"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

"Well of course. I don't have much time to look good!"

"But you look already beautiful. You don't have to look any more beautiful"

"Aww Ash you are such a flirter"

"I am?"

"Yes you are. Well dropped the phone so I can get ready"

"You want me to go already?"

"Well we are going to see each other later on anyway"

"Okay see you there"

"Okay, bye love you"

"Love you too"

May dropped the call and headed upstairs. Delia notice that May was heading upstairs very quickly.

"Why in such a rush May?"

"I have a date with Ash in a couple of hours"

"Well have a great time okay?"

"Of course Ms. Ketchum"

Then May headed upstairs to get ready for her date with Ash.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2 Diamond ring

Chapter Two

"Diamond ring"

Ash and Pikachu were at a jeweler shop. Ash was having a hard time to choose a ring for May. There were many to choose from. There were rubies in necklaces and sapphires as center piece for a bracelet. It took a long time but Ash and Pikachu decided on a gold ring and a diamond as a center piece. Ash asks for the counter lady to have a look. The counter lady took it out and Ash held it and the diamond ring shone against the sun's rays. It was very beautiful.

"I know May is going to love this"

"Pikachu"

Soon Ash bought the ring and headed to the restaurant where he will meet and May and ask May to marry him.

Meanwhile May was at the restaurant. Waiting for Ash to arrive. May was in a rich red silk dress with matching red silk ribbons. May also had diamond necklace and bracelet and May also had black high heels. May was getting impatiently for waiting for Ash. May got out her red cell phone out of her handbag. She text Ash a message. Meanwhile Ash was in his car and was about to start the car when he heard a noise. It was a text message. Ash got out his blue cell phone and read the message.

_Where are you?_

_Do you know how long I have been waiting?_

_ I'm going to leave VERY soon if you don't move your ass over here_

_You better hurry. I'm not joking._

_See you here (hopefully)_

_Love May_

"Gee, by this message we better get there now Pikachu"

"Pika pi"

Ash text May a message back.

_I will be there, don't worry_

_Remember I'M paying the bill not you_

_I had to get something. That is why I'm late _

_I'll be there in less them ten minutes._

_Just wait a little longer okay?_

_Okay better go there now_

_See you there_

_Love Ash_

Ash put down his cell phone and started the car and headed to the restaurant.

Meanwhile May was at the restaurant reading Ash's text message and was going to reply when Ash came in. Ash was in a gray suit with black polished shoes. Next to Ash was Pikachu. Pikachu was also in a suit. Nearly like Ash's suit in fact. Ash sat down opposite to May.

"It was about time you came here!"

"Sorry, I had to get something"

"What was it?"

"I will so you later. Now let's order"

"Okay"

Ash signal the waiter to come to their table. The waiter was holding a menu. The waiter gave Ash and May the menu and Ash and May looked at all the food there was. Soon the waiter came back and ask for what they wanted to eat.

"What do you want Sir?"

"Well I will like the pasta please"

"Very well Sir. What about you Maim?

"Well the Salmon with lemon sounds really nice"

"Very well then. I will give your orders to the head chef"

The waiter left and headed to the kitchen. Soon the waiter came back with Ash and May's orders. Pikachu was eating garlic bread. When they finished Ash signal the waiter and whispered something in his ear. The waiter left. May was confused. Soon the waiter came back with one glass of white wine. The waiter gave the glass to May.

"Ash you know I can't drink yet. You know that!"

"Look inside the glass"

May looked inside the glass. There was a ring in inside the glass. It was the diamond ring Ash bought before. May dipped her hands inside the glass and took the ring out. Ash got out of his seat and ask May for the ring. With so much confusion, May gave the ring to Ash. Ash knelt down on one of his legs, showing the ring to May. Ash started to blush. He never did this before. May also blushed. Everyone was staring at them.

"May?"

"Yes Ash?"

"Will you marry me?"

May went silent. Ash was praying in his head that May will say yes and so did the crowd. Then May answered Ash question.

"Yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes Ash, I will marry you"

Ash got up with excitement.

"Yes!"

The crowd applause at Ash and May.

"Ash?"

"Yeah"

"Aren't you suppose to put the ring on my finger now?"

"Oh yeah"

Ash put the diamond ring on May's ring finger. They looked at each other. May got up and kissed Ash on the lips.

"I love you so much Ash"

"I love you so much as well May"

Then the happy couple headed to the counter and paid for what they ate. Ash and May left the restaurant, holding hands. They both got into Ash's sliver BMW. May was looking at her engagement ring.

"Soon I will be called Mrs. May Ketchum"

"Yeah"

"So when will we tell the others?"

"Well first thing first. We tell Mom"

"Yeah good idea.

Ash got out his car keys and started the keys. Soon the car started up and they were on their way to Ash's home. Ready to tell the good news.

It was evening when Ash and May got home. Ash got the keys and opened the door. Delia was watching TV with Mr. Mine. They were watching Dawn in the grand festival in Hoenn.

"Hey isn't that Dawn?"

"Oh course Ash. Don't tell me your going blind?"

Ash kissed May on the lips.

"If I was I wouldn't have kissed you just then"

May didn't replied. She sat next to Delia. Dawn was using Empoleon and Lopunny. Dawn was fighting with her current boyfriend Drew. Dawn and Drew were travelling together, entering contests in Hoenn. Drew had Absol and Roserade.

"Lopunny and Empoleon use ice beam now!"

"Absol and Roserade dodge them now!"

A chilling ice beam came out of Lopunny and Empoleon. Absol dodge the attack but Roserade got a direct hit. Roserade fainted.. Drew returned Roserade.

"Now Lopunny use mega kick"

"Dodge using agility and use slash!"

Absol dodge Lopunny's powerful mega kick and did a horrible slash behind Lopunny. Lopunny slammed right into the ground.

"Now Absol, use night slash!"

Absol was running right towards Lopunny.

"Lopunny get up!"

Time was running out for Lopunny because Absol was closing in fast. Absol was right behind Lopunny.

"Now Lopunny use mega kick!"

Lopunny got up and kicked Absol right into a wall. A cloud of dust surround Absol. When the dust faded Absol was already fainted.

"And here you have it guys! The winner of our Lilycove ribbon of Dawn!"

The crowd applauded Dawn for her achievement.

"Well Dawn has improved a lot in four years"

"Anyone can Ash"

"Oh yeah mom, me and May have something to tell you"

"Oh what is it dear?"

"Well… May and I are getting married"

Delia was surprised.

"Well congrats. When is the wedding?"

"We haven't decide on that yet"

"Well when Ash's father ask me to marry him he did it in a fancy restaurant back in Shinno"

"You use to live in Shinno Ash?"

"Yeah when I was little"

"Wow, how come you never told me?"

Ash stayed silent for a while but then answered May's question.

"It never occurred to me to talk about it"

"Well it's not important"

"Yeah"

"Well aren't you guys going to tell your friends?"

"Yeah. We are going to invite everyone here next week"

"That sound great. Have you invited Dawn and Drew yet?"

"Oh! So that what we forgot to invite"

"Well I purposely forgot about Drew"

"Ash when will you forget about the accident. That was four years ago"

"Yeah but that could of killed you"

May gave a big kiss on Ash's lips.

"We are going to invite them you like or not!"

"Whatever!"

Ash headed to the kitchen to get a drink. May got out her cell phone and dial Dawn's number.

Meanwhile Drew and Drew were still at the grand festival. Dawn finally got out of the huge crowd wanting photos.

"It's was about time you got out of that huge crowd" Drew said to Dawn

"Well you go and run away from people that want photos of you" Dawn replied

Then Dawn's cell phone rang. Dawn got out her pink cell phone out and answered the call.

"Elo? Who is this?"

"May?"

"Yeah"

"What makes you call after four years?"

"Well Ash and I want you guys to come here next week"

"Why?"

"Ash and I are getting married"

"Wow that's a surprise! Well congrats!"

"Thank you. See you here next week?"

"Oh course. My best friend is getting married!"

"Okay see you here next week"

Dawn dropped the call.

"So who called?" Drew asked

"May" Dawn replied

"May?" Drew question Dawn

"Yeah she's getting married to Ash" Dawn replied

Drew went silent for a while.

"Aren't you happy for them?" Dawn asked

"Umm… yeah" Drew mumbled

"Well let's get some stuff for them" Dawn said happliy

"Yeah" Drew replied

Dawn grabbed Drew's hand, walking home holding hands.

End of Chapter two.


	3. Chapter 3 A call from the past

Chapter three

"A call from the past"

The next morning Ash and May headed to Misty's grave. It was very cold and there were tiny bits of frost on the grass. There was light fog surrounding Ash and May .Next to Misty's gravestone was a candle. Ash got out his lighter and lit the candle. The wind was making it hard to light the candle but Ash manage to light the candle. May had a water lily in her hands. She putted the flower right next to the candle. Ash got up and stand next to May.

"Misty guess what?" ash asked

There was no reply. Ash and May could only hear the wind.

"Well May and I are getting married"

Then a strong gust of wind blew. Again May and Ash could smell Misty's perfume in the air.

"I think she heard you Ash"

"Yeah"

"Well we better head back. Everyone is going to be at your place soon"

"Yeah, let's go"

Ash and May walked away from Misty's grave holding hands in the cold foggy morning. By noon everyone was at Ash's place, celebrating and having a good time. Everyone was there. First came was Professor Oak and Tracey. Then Norman, Catherine and Max. then last of all was Drew and Dawn. May greeted them with hugging arms.

"Dawn, It's nice to see you again"

"It's nice to see you again too May!"

The two best friends talked about their life in four years. Ash and Drew greeted each other.

"Hey" Drew said

"Hi" Ash replied

"Congrats for your wedding"

"Thanks Drew. When are you and Dawn going to get married?"

"Not yet"

"Well don't forget to invite us"

"Sure"

Dawn and May approached Ash and Drew.

"It's seems you too are getting along"

"Yeah"

"Well shall we join the others?"

"Yeah, lets do that!"

"Okay lets go"

Dawn May and Drew headed to the others. Ash walked to the front door and stand outside. Ash looked like he was waiting for someone. Delia saw Ash outside and approached him.

"His not coming is he?" Ash asked

"Maybe his busy" Delia replied

"His always busy, Like always. He can't even find time for his own son's wedding" Ash said disappointed

"I promise he will come Ash" Delia said

"Well start praying Mom" Ash replied

Ash left his mother and headed to join the group. Delia looked at the sky.

"Maybe Ash is right. You're just too busy" Delia mumbled

After this Delia headed to join the group.

In the team rocket Shinno base, Jessie, James and Meouth were heading to their boss. After their long journey trying to catch Pikachu. They have failed again and again and after their journey they haven't caught a single Pokémon.

"Why do you think the boss called us?"

"Maybe his giving us a promotion!"

"For free? Keep dreaming James"

"Yeah, your right Jessie"

Son the three got to their boss. They opened the door slowly. Inside they saw a man with a Persian right next to him. He turned around to face Jessie, James and Meouth. His name was Giovanni.

"Boss, why have you called us?" Meouth asked

"I've called you because I cannot accept failure from you guys again" Giovanni said

"What do you mean?" James asked

"What I mean is that I have wasted too much money on fools like you" Giovanni said as his voice was starting to get louder

"Sorry boss" Jessie said in a begging way

"Sorry isn't going to get your jobs back!" Giovanni yelled

"You mean that we are…" James said

"Your all fired!" Giovanni yelled

"WHAT?!" The three said surprisely

"I've demoted you guys to be janitors" Giovanni said

"But why boss?" James asked

"I cannot have failures in this business, Now leave!" Giovanni yelled

"Yes boss" The three replied

Jessie, James and Meouth left the boss's room and got started on their new jobs. Meanwhile Giovanni was looking outside his window. He turned around to his desk and listen to his messages. He was deleting the messages until he heard a familiar voice.

Hey dad

How is it over there?

I was wonder if you can visit us over here

You see, something very important is happening over

Here and I want you to be a part of it.

I mean you are my father

Wish you can come visit me

Please call if you can come or not

Cya Dad

"Well I haven't heard that voice for a very long time; I wonder if he still remembers what I look like" Giovanni asked

"Persian" The cat meowed back at his master

"His sister will be glad to see him again" Giovanni smiled

"Per sain" the cat meowed again

Giovanni looked outside again. Smiling once again. Giovanni picked up the phone and called someone.

"Left foot red!" Max yelled

"Ahh get off me Ash" Dawn yelled

"Move Dawn!" Ash replied

"Fuck no, you move" Dawn replied back

"Okay now right hand green" Max said out loud

"Fuck that's too far" Ash mumbled

Ash landed face first on the twister mat. Dawn got up and started to jump around the room.

"Ha! I won!" Dawn said as she jumped up from the mats

"Shut up, you were just lucky"

"Very lucky Ash"

"Well it was only a game guys" Max said

"Yeah and I want a rematch!" Ash replied to Max

"Bring it on loser" Dawn said proudly

"Well you are going to eat dose words little lady!" Ash said proudly

"I doubt that" Dawn said

"Bring it on" Ash replied

Everyone was having so much fun. Tracey was about to start the game when Delia came into the room.

"Ash?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Someone is on the phone"

"Who is it?"

"Come over here and you will know"

Ash got up and came to the phone. Who would want to call him?. All his friends were here. Who could be on the phone?

"Hello, Ash Ketchum here. Whose this?"

"Don't you know your own father voice?"

"Dad!"

There was a giggle at the end of the phone. Ash was still shocked that his own father would call. Words found it hard to come out of his mouth.

"Wow dad. What makes you call?"

"Can't I call my own son?"

"Well how little sister?"

"Very well. Well why did you call?"

"I'm getting married dad and I wanted you to come"

"Well I will come"

"Really dad?"

"Of course and you little sister will come too"

"Thanks dad"

"Anything for my own son"

"Okay bye dad"

"Bye"

Ash dropped the phone. The Ash ran to his mom who was in the living room talking to Professor Oak.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me that dad was on the phone?"

"Well I thought to surprise you"

"Well you did I good job of that"

May was going to the living when she heard the conversation. She enter the room.

"Your dad Ash?" May asked as she entered the room

Ash turned around and saw it was May all confused. Like a little girl that got lost in a shopping mall. May came closer to Ash and ask the same question.

"Your dad Ash?"

"Yeah my dad is coming for our wedding"

"How come you never talk about you dad?" May asked

Ash went dead quite. Ash looked at his mother.

"Well Ash?" May asked

"Guess it's time for you to know the truth" Ash said

"The truth?" May asked again

"Yes May. The truth about my past" Ash replied

End of chapter three


	4. Chapter 4 Ash's childhood past

Chapter Four

"Ash's childhood past"

Ash and May sat down in the living room. Ash took in a big breath and started to talk.

"Okay May I'm going to tell you my past that I have never told anyone else"

May just nodded and let Ash continue talking.

"I'll start when it was before my tenth birthday…"

Flashback

"Mom! Dad's home!"

The ten year old Ash and his younger sister, Amelia came racing to the door. Looking forward to see their father come back from another long Pokémon journey. Amelia was Ash's younger sister. They were two years apart. Amelia had brown hair with a teal top with a red skirt. Amelia also had a white hat. She had teal socks with red and white shoes.

"Dad how was your journey?"

"It was fine"

Ash and his sister lived in a rich mansion in Sinnoh. With white walls in every room with photos of the family in the guest room. Maids and drivers at their power. Ash and Amelia had everything they wanted except their own Pokémon.

"Dad?"

"Yes Ash?"

"When can Amelia and I have our own Pokémon?"

"Ash, you and your sister are too young to have your very own Pokémon"

"But I want to go on my very own journey"

"Ash, you are still nine years old just wait till your ten okay and I will give you this Pokémon okay?"

"Sure Dad!"

Ash gave a huge around his dad. Ash was finally going to get his very own Pokémon. Amelia was tugging on his father's coat.

"When can I get my Pokémon Daddy?"

"Not until your ten Amelia"

"Aww Daddy you're so mean"

"Hey Amelia we both don't have our own Pokémon yet"

"I know"

The two siblings just smiled at each other. Soon their father knelt down to Amelia.

"Why don't you and you brother go and play outside?"

"Okay, Ash you want to come?"

"Sure!"

Soon Ash and Amelia headed to the backyard. Then Delia approached her husband.

"When are you going to tell them?"

"About what?"

"You know"

"In wished I never enter into this business"

"I know dear"

Delia and her husband looked out the window and saw their children playing in the back garden, all happy with no problem.

"One day they will know the truth about us"

Soon it was dinner and everyone was at the table. The chefs came out handing out their dinner.

"Yay chicken!"

"Amelia, It's pork"

"Whatever Ash! It's still food"

Amelia picked up her fork and was about to stab the pork when her mother stopped her.

"Amelia please let me cut the pork"

"Okay mom"

Delia cut the pork into many slices. Everyone enjoyed the dinner. Soon it was dark and it was time to head to bed. Amelia and Ash shared the same room. Ash was looking at the glow in the dark stars stuck on the ceiling. Amelia couldn't sleep. She kept turning around but she still couldn't sleep.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you still awake?"

"What do you think?"

"Yes?"

Ash just sighed at her little sister.

"Ash?"

"What now?"

"Why do you keep looking at does glow in the dark stars?"

"Well I just do, one day I will become a pokemon master like father and be as rich as him"

"Well it's going to take a long time"

"I know but it's going to be worth it"

Amelia got out of her bed and jumped on Ash's bed.

"What the fuck Amelia?"

"Lets go to dad and mom!"

"Why?"

"I dunno"

Ash sighed again.

"Why do I have a sister that doesn't know what she's doing?"

Amelia grab her older brother's hand and drag him out of bed. Ash fell off and hit his head on the carpet.

"Ouch!"

"Don't complain Ash. Carpet doesn't hurt"

"Well what's under the carpet hurts idiot" Ash explained

"Whatever! Now let's go"

Ash was getting up when her sister grab his hand again. Soon they were walking down the hallway holding hands. Amelia was scared because there was no lights.

"Can we go back now?"

"First you want to go to dad and mom and now you want to go back?"

"Yes! I mean no!"

"Make up your mind!"

"Okay lets go in"

Ash knocked on their parent's bedroom door. They could hear someone talking. It was their dad.

"So when can you get the stolen Pokémon here?"

"Tomorrow"

"Tomorrow? That's my son's birthday"

"That's the only time we have sir"

"Shit, that's really bad timing"

"Sorry sir but that is the only time we have available"

"I can hear you know"

"Sorry sir"

"Fine tomorrow it is"

"Very well sir. We are glad we have a boss like you for team rocket"

"Thank you"

Giovanni dropped the phone. On the other side, Ash and Amelia heard everything.

"Wasn't team rocket on the news a few nights ago?"

"Yeah"

"So you mean that we are the son and daughter of team rocket?"

"Yeah"

"And one day you have to..."

"Take over"

"Ash"

Ash ran all away to his bedroom. He landed face first on his pillow. He couldn't accept that his own father is part of a criminal origination. Amelia came running after her older brother. She also couldn't accept that she was part of this to. Amelia sat down next to her brother and softly patted his back to make him feel better.

"Ash, are you okay?"

"What do you think?"

Amelia didn't reply. She knew the answer.

"You still going on your Pokémon journey big bro?"

Ash sat up and sat next to his younger sister.

"Yeah"

"Really?"

"Yeah but not here"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to go with mom"

"You mean you're going to Pallet town with mom?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I have to stay here. I'm going to finish school until I'm ten and start my own Pokémon journey"

"So one day we will meet each other"

"Yeah and we are going to fight each other!"

"I can't wait for that day!"

"Same"

"Well we better get some sleep"

"Yeah"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight bro"

Ash and Amelia got into bed and slept. That same night Ash had a dream. Ash woke up in a small bedroom. It wasn't his room in Sinnoh. It was different. Ash got out of bed and went downstairs.

"Mom, Dad, Amelia?"

Nobody replied. Ash looked around the mysterious house. Nobody was in. Ash saw a group of photos. He was in them. There were photos of many people he didn't know. He was surprised that Dad or Amelia wasn't in the pictures. Instead there were pictures of a girl with orange hair that master water Pokémon. There was also a girl with a red bandana with a torchic in her hands. Also there was a girl with navy blue hair with a small light blue pilpup with her. There was a older boy with dark brown spike hair. There was so many more. But what got Ash's attention was a yellow small Pikachu. Every picture had a Pikachu and with does pictures had him with Pikachu.

"What is this place?"

Ash turned around and saw that he was suddenly outside. Ash heard laughter. Ash looked up at the sky and saw a Meouth balloon on top of him. Next to them was a Pikachu inside a net. The Pikachu was calling out his name. Ash could tell. Soon all the people from the picture appeared in front of him. They were getting out their pokeballs and Pokémon got out of their pokeballs. The girl with the green bandana looked back and called out his name.

"Ash, call out your Pokémon! We need to save Pikachu!"

"Pikachu?"

"Yes!"

Ash looked down and saw he had six pokeballs. Ash grabbed one and threw it but a small dragon type came out. It was blue and very small. In fact it was about the size of the Pikachu he was about to save. Ash didn't say a word and the small Pokémon start using moves that he didn't even know. A girl with red hair send out a big light blue Pokémon. It kept saying ' Wobaffat!" The small dragon type used a yellow beam heading straight towards the balloon.

"Okay Wobaffat use mirror coat now!"

"Wobaffat!"

The Pokémon glowed orange and when the bean hit the Pokémon it went straight back. But instead hitting the Pokémon, it hit Ash. Then Ash woke up. Ash was puffing. Ash looked around and saw he was in his room in Sinnoh.

"What a very weird dream"

Ash felt his forehead sweating and Ash was still puffing. Soon Amelia came into the room. Amelia was in a teal and red dress. Amelia saw his brother still in his pj's.

"What are you still doing in bed?"

"I just woke up Amelia"

"Well hurry up! You don't want to be late to your own birthday party do you?"

"Of course not!"

"Well get up"

Ash got up and got dressed. Soon Ash was all dressed and was ready for his own birthday. Today was the day he was turning ten and was going to get his own Pokémon. When Ash thought about that Pokémon he wonder if that Pokémon was stolen .Then he thought if all his other Pokémon was stolen. Ash still couldn't forget what he heard last night. Amelia was outside and saw her brother miserable. She ran to her brother.

"Ash?"

"What?"

"Forget what you heard last night and enjoy the party!"

Ash looked up to his sister.

"Yeah your right"

"I'm always right Ash"

"Well your wrong about you being right"

"Your lucky it's your birthday today cause if it wasn't you will be dead by now!"

"I'll like to see you try!"

"Okay then!"

Then Delia came out of the house and saw the two arguing.

"Hey you two! Stop fighting and enjoy the party"

The two stopped and joined the rest of the people. Soon it was time for Ash to open his birthday gift. Ash opened every single one. Most of them were clothes for his journey. Some were books on how to raise Pokémon. Giovanni was last to give his gift to Ash. Giovanni got out a Pokémon from his pocket. Giovanni gave the Pokeball into Ash's hands.

"Happy birthday Ash"

"Thanks dad"

Giovanni patted Ash's head. Ash looked on the Pokeball. It had "GK" on it. It stand for "Giovanni Ketchum". Ash knew that this wasn't stolen. Ash threw the Pokeball and a Pokémon came out. A small light blue Pokémon came out. The Pokémon looked exactly like the one in his dream.

"Ash, this Pokémon is a bagon. It's a dragon type. They are very hard to find. I especially caught this one for you"

Ash didn't say anything. He was to busy looking at his first new Pokémon. Ash knelt down to his bagon.

"Hi I'm Ash Ketchum"

"Bagon?"

"Yeah I'm your new trainer"

"Bagon!"

The bagon leapt into Ash's arms. Ash was very surprised.

"Looks like it already likes you Ash"

"Yeah"

Ash was happy that finally he got his own Pokémon. Soon a few days after Ash's tenth birthday, Delia and Ash packed their bags to Pallet town. Ash was in his room when Amelia entered.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you want to go?"

"Of course. I got bagon with me"

"Yeah I know but it's going to be really quite without you and mom"

"Yeah it's going to be the same at Pallet"

Tears started to go down Amelia's face. Amelia ran to her older brother's arms.

"I'm going to really miss you!"

Ash put his arms around Amelia.

"I'm going to miss you too Amelia"

Amelia stopped hugging her brother and wiped her tears.

"Ash promise me something?"

"What?"

"Promise me that one day we will fight each other!"

"Okay"

Ash and Amelia did their secret promise handshake.

"Well I better get going now"

"Yeah"

"Promise you will call when you get there okay?"

"Promise!"

Ash left his bedroom and headed outside where his mom was waiting for him.

"You ready Ash?"

"Yep"

"Have you said goodbye to your father?"

"No"

"Go say goodbye to your father then we can go"

"Okay"

Giovanni was waiting at the front door. Next to him was Amelia.

"Well your Pokémon journey is about to start"

"Yeah"

"Promise you will call!"

"Yeah I already know that Amelia"

"Ash?"

"Yeah dad"

"I have something to tell you and Amelia"

"We already know"

"You mean?"

"We know about you and team rocket"

"But how?"

"We heard you talk with someone a few nights ago"

"Please not be angry with me"

"We not angry dad. We know you don't like stealing pokemon"

"I'm so glad I have children as understand as you two"

Delia approached Ash, Amelia and Giovanni. A limousine was waiting at the front gate.

"Ash it's time to go"

"Okay"

Ash and Delia were heading towards the gates when Amelia called out Ash's name.

"ASH!"

Ash turned around. Ash yelled back.

"WHAT?"

"I CAN'T WAIT UNTILL THE DAY WE FIGHT EACH OTHER!"

"SAME"

After this Delia and Ash headed towards the gate.

End of Flashback

End of chapter four


	5. Chapter 5 Back home

Chapter 5

"Back home"

"And that's about my past"

May didn't say anything. May could still tell something was wrong with Ash. Ash pulled out a Pokeball from his pocket. It had "GK" on it.

"Is this the Pokeball you told me?"

"Yeah"

Ash gripped the ball like Ash was about to crush the Pokeball. May could see that after these years Ash hasn't accept the fact that one day he will be the owner of team rocket. May put her hand on top of Ash's hand.

"It must be hard for you to tell me about your past"

"Yeah"

"But how come you were so happy when your dad called?"

"Maybe because my little sister Amelia I guess"

"Oh Ash"

The two stayed in silent. Ash was still gripping the Pokeball. It was nearly about to break. Then May got an idea.

"I know!"

"What is it May?" Ash asked

"We haven't got your father's blessing for our wedding" May replied

"We haven't?" Ash asked in a dumb way

"Don't act dumb Ash. We can all have dinner at your dad's place before we get married"

"Well I guess"

May sighed and grabbed Ash's hand.

"Please?"

"Well…"

"Please Ash"

"Well I don't know..."

May gave a big kiss on Ash's lips.

"Now will you go with me?"

"Okay okay I will go"

"Yay!"

May jumped around like a little girl. Ash just smiled. Soon the party was over and everyone left. Ash and May went to Delia who was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes.

"Mom?" Ash asked

"Yes dear?" Delia replied

"Well before May and I get married we want to go to dad's place"

Delia dropped the dishes. The dishes smashed and went everywhere.

"You want to go where?" Delia asked

"Home in Sinnoh" Ash replied

"Well dear…"

"Mom, May knows"

Delia looked into May's eyes. Like if Delia was telling May _"Please don't tell anyone"_. May nodded and Delia smiled.

"Well you better get packing"

"Yes we should, right Ash?"

"Yeah"

"You want to come Ms. Ketchum?" May asked

"No. I think I will stay here" Delia replied

"Very well then, Come on Ash let's get packing" May insisted

"Okay" Ash erplied

Ash and May ran out of the kitchen and into Ash's bedroom to start packing for their trip.

The next day Ash and May were ready for the trip. Ash and May were walking to the port when May notice that Ash was looking at the concert floor. May was wondering if Ash was really looking forward to the trip or he was only going because of her.

"Ash?" May asked

"What is it May?" Ash replied

"Are you only going because of me? Because if you don't want to we don't have to go"

Ash stopped walking and lifts his head looking at May.

"I want to go May. I haven't seen dad or Amelia for a long time"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Well I'll race you to the port!"

"Okay"

"Ready set…"

May ran in front of Ash before saying go.

"Hey that's not fair!" Ash yelled

But May was a head of Ash and didn't hear what Ash said. Soon Ash decide to run after May. By midday Ash and May were at the port. Before Ash and May got onboard the ship Ash flashed the ticket and was allowed to get into the ship. Ash and May were at the end of the ship when Professor Oak, Tracey and Delia hopped out of Professor Oak's car. The boat's horn blew and the boat was leaving. Professor Oak, Tracey and Delia waved goodbye. Ash and May did the same. They stopped waving when Ash and May could see Professor Oak, Tracey and Delia anymore. Soon it was dark and the stars were starting to come out when May noticed that Ash was outside, Looking at the region, Sinnoh.

"Ash, What are you doing here?"

"Me?"

"Well who else is Ash on this boat?"

"Well I'm just looking at Sinnoh"

"Oh, well get in. It starting to get cold"

"Yeah you're right"

Ash went in following May. Soon May was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. Ash was already lying on the bed. Thinking of what dad and Amelia reaction would be. May finish brushing her teeth and 

came out of the bathroom and lay next to her fiancé. She put her hand on his chest and snuggled closer to Ash. May could see Ash was thinking of something. May gave a peck on Ash's lips.

"What's the matter this time Ash?"

"Nothing"

"You're lying"

"I am?"

May gave a bad look at Ash.

"Well I'm just thinking of what dad and Amelia's reaction would be when I come home tomorrow"

"I bet they will be very happy"

"Yeah your right May"

Ash gave a kiss back to May.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Soon Ash and May fell asleep hugging each other. Soon it was morning. Pikachu was trying to wake Ash and May. Pikachu was shacking Ash.

"Pikachu"

"Just five more minutes Pikachu"

Pikachu rolled his eyes and thought to thunderbolt them.

"Pikachu!"

The thunderbolt had a direct hit on Ash and May and woke up immediately. Ash and May were all black.

"What was that for Pikachu?"

Pikachu just laugh at Ash and May.

"Some Pokémon trainer you are"

"Shut up"

"Well now we are awake we better get ready"

"Yeah"

Soon May and Ash got dressed and headed out of the boat. Ash and May got out and saw they were at Sunyshore City. May could already see that the town was huge. The city buildings were as high as the sky. The traffic was longer then the Great Wall of China. There were multiple poke centers. The city park was bigger than she had seen on her journeys. May never thought there was a city as big as this. Soon Ash and May were at a huge mansion with white walls and a blue roof. Ash and May approached the huge black gate and pressed a button which actives a speaker. Nobody replied. Then May asked a question.

"Wow Ash you live here?"

"Yep"

May's mouth dropped to the ground. She didn't know that her own fiancé was this rich. May rubbed her eyes again to make sure she wasn't dreaming. May wasn't dreaming. Ash pressed the button again. This time an old man answered the call.

"Hello this is the Ketchum residence. Who is this?" an old voice called out

"Ash Ketchum" Ash replied

"The ASH Ketchum?" The old man said in surprised way

"Who else?" Ash said proudly

"Well welcome back sir"

"Thank you. Now can you please open the gate?" Ash asked

"Yes sir" The old man replied

Then the huge black gates open in front of their eyes. Ash walk in and look behind him. He saw May was still looking at the huge mansion. Ash rolled his eyes and grabbed May's hand and they both walked in. Ash and May walked to the front door. A old man opened the door for them.

"Welcome back sir"

"Thanks Geeves"

"You're welcome sir"

Then Ash and May heard a sound coming from upstairs.

"Big brother!"

Oh crap was the first words that came into Ash's head. Soon a girl with long brown hair with teal top and a red skirt came down the stairs. The girl tripped over the last step and hit her nose on and marble floor.

"Ouch" said Ash and May together

The girl got up and rubbed her nose. She looked towards Ash and a smiled grew on her face. She got up quickly and ran to Ash.

"Oh crap" Ash mumbled

Ash was about to run until the girl caught him. The girl hugged Ash. She didn't know that she was already chocking Ash. Ash was trying to get free from the girl's grasp.

"Amelia let go!" Ash yelled

"Oh sorry big brother!" Amelia giggled

Ash was coughing after the hug that his younger sister gave him. Amelia eyes went to May. Amelia got up and looked straight into May's eyes. They were face to face.

"Hmm so you're May?" Amelia questioned

"Yes that's me" May replied nervously

"You look really pretty" Amelia smiled

May blushed.

"Oh thank you"

Ash finally stopped coughing and got up and joins the conversation.

"Gees Amelia you sure haven't changed you hugging style"

"Yep"

Ash just sighed and looked around the house. Ash was looking at the photos. Ash realized that not much photos were taken in ten years.

"Well not much has happened around here"

"Yeah, I was on my journey"

"Hey by the way, what did dad give you for your tenth birthday?"

"Come outside and I will show you"

Ash, May and Amelia all headed to the backyard. Everything was all green and alive. Pokémon ran wild and were enjoying themselves.

"So this is what dad does with the stolen Pokémon"

"Yeah"

"I wish dad would just give up his job"

"Yeah dad has been trying to do that"

"Really?" Ash asked

"Yeah" Amelia replied

The two smiled at each other. Then Amelia remembers something.

"Ash do you remember our promise?"

Ash thought for awhile and replied to Amelia's question.

"Yeah why?"

"Let's have a one on one battle"

"Sure, I have been waiting for this battle for ten years"

"Same"

The two had fire in their eyes. It showed the eager to fight. Ash and Amelia went to the practice field were Amelia dose her training. May was watching and holding Pikachu in her arms.

"Remember big bro, It's a one on one battle!"

"I know!"

Amelia threw a Pokeball onto the battle field. The Pokeball opened and out came a huge orange dragon Pokémon. It was a Dragonite.

"Whoa a Dragonite!"

"What's the matter big bro? Scared of my Dragonite?" Amelia said proudly

"Not one bit!" Ash said in a determine way

Ash threw out a Pokeball onto the battle field as well Out came out a huge blue dragon type Pokémon. It was a Salamence which intimidated Dragonite.

"Well let's start this battle"

"Let's do it!"

End of chapter five.


	6. Chapter 6 The long awaited battle

Chapter six

"The long a waited battle"

"Okay Dragonite use ice beam now!"

"Salamence dodge using fly"

A huge light blue beam came out of Dragonite's mouth but missed.

"Now attack Salamence!"

"Try and dodge it Dragonite!"

Dragonite tried to dodge Salamence's fly attack but it had a direct hit on Dragonite.

"Dragonite!"

"Okay Salamence use dragon breath!"

A red and orange beam came out of Salamence mouth and hit Dragonite. The attack caused a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared Ash saw Dragonite was still in good condition.

"But how?"

"Before dragon breath hit Dragonite I told it to use protect"

"What?"

"Now Dragonite use ice beam!"

"Try and dodge it Salamence!"

The ice beam hit Salamence's wings and made Salamence fall from the sky. Salamence hit the ground badly.

"Salamence!"

"Now fly up Dragonite and use dragon breath!"

Dragonite flew up and used dragon breath. It was headed towards Salamence.

"Salamence maximum power of dragon breath!" Ash commanded Salamence

The blue dragon type Pokémon released a powerful attack. The two moves collide and made a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared away, Ash and Amelia saw Salamence and Dragonite was still able to battle. Both Pokémon were weak and were puffing. They used all their energy in the last move.

"Salamence dragon breath again"

"Do the same Dragonite!"

The two dragon type Pokémon were about to use their moves when they heard a clapping noise. They looked and saw it was their father, clapping at their achievement.

"You have raised your Pokémon well Ash and Amelia"

The two trainers blushed.

"Thanks dad"

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to get ready for your wedding Ash?"

"May wanted to come here"

"May?"

"May is my fiancé"

"Where is she?" Giovanni asked

"She coming over here right now" Ash replied

May was running towards Ash. May was also holding Pikachu. Soon May was with Ash, Amelia and Giovanni.

"Hello sir"

"So you are May?"

"Yes sir"

"Nice to meet you May"

"Nice to meet you too sir"

"Well let's all head inside and talk more there"

All of them enter the house. Meanwhile team rocket was doing their old same thing. Chasing Pikachu and trying to give it to their boss. Meouth was using a pair of binoculars. Meouth saw May was holding Pikachu and they were heading into a rich mansion.

"Hmm interesting"

"Meouth I don't see a point doing this. I mean we are janitors! There is no point doing this shit"

"Shut up James. If we get Pikachu we will get promoted"

"But we have been trying to catch Pikachu like for about ten years"

"For once Meouth, James is right. I rather go back cleaning"

"What do you mean for once I'm right?"

"Well I'm just telling the truth"

Meouth was getting annoyed of Jessie and James voice's and got his claws out and slashed their faces. Red marks appeared on Jessie and James's faces.

"Will you both shut up and listen!"

Jessie and James didn't say anything.

"Good, now here is my plan..."

"Your plan is not to scratch my face again!" Jessie yelled

"Yes Meouth! How will you feel if we scratch your face?" James yelled

"Well if you guys listen and stop complaining we might catch Pikachu"

"Very well then continue Meouth"

"Well here's the plan…"

Meanwhile Ash, May, Amelia and Giovanni was in the living room talking.

"So how's your mother Ash?"

"She's okay"

"How come she didn't come big brother?"

"Guess she's helping with the wedding"

"When is the wedding Ash?"

"Next month"

Amelia sat next to May.

"Do I get to be the flower girl?"

"Of course!"

"Well who is going to be the ring bearer?"

"Well I thought maybe Pikachu"

"A Pokémon?"

"Why not dad? I mean Pikachu is important to me"

"I guess it's okay to have a Pokémon in the wedding"

Giovanni looked at his watch. It was 6:30pm.

"Well time does fly when you talking"

"What do you mean dad?"

"It's time to have dinner"

"Oh boy!" what are we going to have dad?" Amelia said as she cried out in happiness

"Maybe some roast"

"Yeah!"

"Amelia your eighteen and you act like an eight year old"

"Well big bro I'm younger then you so shut up"

"Fine"

"Well it's time to eat so let's continue this conversation on the table"

"Whatever" Ash and Amelia said at the same time

May just sighed and headed to the table ready to eat. Soon everyone was at the table waiting for the chef to hand out the food. Soon the kitchen doors flew wide open and countless chefs came out, putting food on the table. The chef's took off the lids off the tray. Hot cooked food came out. Steam was flying out of the hot food. There was roast, Mashed potato and many more. May's mouth was drooling. She didn't know where to start. Ash noticed this and whisper to May.

"May you're drooling"

"I am?"

"Yes. Can you stop it?"

"I'll try. You see there are many to choose from"

"Just choose and eat"

"Very well then"

Soon everyone was eating until they heard a doorbell.

"Who would want to come at this time?"

"I don't know"

"I'll go get it"

"Very well Ash"

Ash got up and headed to the front door with Pikachu on his shoulder. Ash finally made it to the front door and opens it. Ash looked around and saw no one. Ash looked down and saw team rocket on their knees begging for their jobs back.

"Please boss. Let us have your old jobs back!"

"Team rocket?"

Team rocket looked up and saw Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Ahh it's the twerp!"

"You know Meouth that's not my name"

"And he has Pikachu let's get it!"

Meouth, James and Meouth all dived forward to get Pikachu. Before Team rocket could get Pikachu, Ash slammed the door in front their faces. Meouth, James and Jessie hit the wooden door and fell to the cold concert floor.

"Ouch my nose!" Meouth said as he cried in pain

"Meouth you don't have a nose"

Meouth touched his 'nose' and felt he didn't have a nose.

"Well for once James your right!"

Then the front door opened again. Team rocket looked up and saw Ash, May, Amelia and Giovanni looking straight down at them.

"What is the twerp doing with the boss?"

"Well your boss is my father"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah and your boss is going to be my father in law" May said as she joined the conversation.

"So that means that the twerp is going to be our boss for team rocket one day?"

"Bingo!"

"So there was no point getting Pikachu because it will end up with the twerp"

Ash, May and Amelia just laughed at Meouth, Jessie and James's stupidity. Giovanni asked a question to team rocket.

"So you want your job right?"

"Yes boss!"

"Let me think about it"

Giovanni thought about it for a while.

"Well boss?"

"What do you think guys?"

"Well…"

Team rocket was now using the puppy eyes trick at Ash, Amelia and May. Ash broke the news to team rocket.

"Well…."

"Please twerp?

"No"

"WHAT!"

"Yep, now go back and clean the base"

Amelia and May gave a mop and bucket to Meouth, James and Jessie.

"Enjoy!" Amelia and may said at the same time

Ash slammed the door in front of the three, laughing at their faces. Jessie threw the bucket at the door with frustration.

"Why I'll show that twerp a piece of my mind!"

"Don't do it Jessie. The boss will kill you!"

"I don't care!"

"Jessie there is another way to do this"

Jessie stopped hitting the door and a light bulb appeared on top of Jessie's head

"I got an idea!"

"An idea?"

"Yes"

"Well what is it?" James asked

"Well are going to do something bad to the twerp"

"Bad?" James asked again

"Yes"

"How Jessie?" Meouth asked

"Well we strike the twerp's heart"

End of chapter six


	7. Chapter 7 Black mysteroius people

Chapter seven

"Mysterious black people"

It was a sunny morning in the Ketchum resident. Ash and May were packing their bags ready to leave Sinnoh and head back to Kanto. Ash and May were in the guest room when Amelia enter the room.

"So you're really going now big brother?" Amelia asked

"Yeah" Ash replied

"When can you come back?" Amelia asked again

"Ash and I will let you know Amelia" May replied

"Okay May" Amelia smiled

Ash and May were now finished packing their bag. When Ash and May left the room and headed outside. Then Amelia notice something May's luggage back pocket. Amelia bended down and picked up the item and saw it was a white feather. Amelia looked out the window and saw Ash and May were already outside. Amelia ran out of the room and straight outside.

"May!" Amelia yelled

Ash and May were outside ready to hopped into the limousine. May heard Amelia's voice and turned around and saw Amelia was running towards them. Amelia was also holding a white feather.

"May... I found... This in... Your room…" Amelia said as she was puffing after chasing her big brother and May.

"Thanks Amelia"

"What is… That anyway?" Amelia said as she was still puffing

"Well this is a very important to me. I'm glad you gave it back to me"

"But May it's just a white feather. Why is it so important to you?" Amelia asked

"This was the last thing an old friend gave me"

"What happen to your friend?"

"She's in heaven"

"Oh"

"May?" Ash asked

"What?"

"It's time to go"

"Oh yeah"

Ash and May waved goodbye to Amelia and Giovanni as they were going to enter the limousine. When May was about to come in Amelia ran to May and Ash.

"What is it now Amelia?" Ash asked

"I want to drop you guys at the port" Amelia replied

"Well I guess there is no harm for Amelia to join right Ash?" May asked

"Yeah why not. Come on in Amelia, you can sit next to me"

"Yay!"

So the three enter the limousine and the three waved good bye at Giovanni. Then the limousine left the mansion and headed to the port. They were half way to the port when a black van drove right in front of them. Then people dressed in black clothing came out of the van. Ash, Amelia and May all cuddled together.

"Big brother. What's going to happen?" Amelia asked

"I don't know Amelia" replied Ash

Soon the mysterious black people got to the limousine and broke all the windows. The mysterious black people knocked out the driver as well. Then they were going to get Ash, Amelia and May. Ash was both hugging his younger sister and his fiancé. Amelia and May were hugging Ash as tight as they can

"Pikachu use thunder now!"

Pikachu used thunder but had no effect. Their clothing were electric proof. They mysterious black people opened the lock and tried to pull Amelia and May away from Ash. The two girls were hugging Ash as tight as they can but the mysterious pulled Amelia and May away from Ash. The mysterious people carry May and Amelia on theit shoulder.

"Ash!" May and Amelia yelled

"May!" Ash yelled back

Ash was about to get out of the car when two mysterious people and a small cat came to Ash and nearly knocked him out. Ash saw was May and Amelia getting into a black van by force.

"Let go of me!" Amelia said as she tried to get out

"Let go of you bastards!" May yelled as she was punching the mans back.

"Shut up" One of them yelled back

But Amelia and May didn't shut up so a black cat put tape on their mouths.

"Get them in the van and let's go!" said the black cat

"Yes sir"

Ash was still able to get out of the limousine. He was crawling out of the limousine. The people that nearly knocked him out did some serious damage. One of the mysterious people saw this and hit Ash again. Ash was hit again and it hurt more The three people thought he was knocked out so they left him. Ash tried to open his eyes. Ash was so much in pain that doing something simply become hard. The last thing Ash saw was the black van driving off.

"May, Amelia, I promise I will come and get you" Ash mumbled

After this Ash drifted into sleep..

End of chapter seven


	8. Chapter 8 Janitors to kidnappers

Chapter eight

"Janitors to kidnappers"

"Ash can you hear me?"

"Hmm who's that?"

"Ash its mom here"

"Mom?" Ash asked again

Ash opened his eyes slowly. Ash's vision was blurry for a while. When Ash got his vision back he saw it was his mother and father was next to him.

"Ash!" Delia said was she cuddled her son

"Yeah, it's me mom"

Tears of joy ran down Delia's cheeks. She couldn't believe Ash was alive.

"Mom can you let me go. My back hurts"

"Oh sorry dear"

Delia stopped hugging her son.

"Ash?" Giovanni asked

"What is it dad?"

"What happen to Amelia and May?"

Ash stayed silent for a while. Ash took in a breath and answered his father's question.

"They were kidnapped"

"WHAT?!"

"There were many people dressed in black. They took Amelia and May away from me. When they did they bashed me until I was knocked out cold"

"Do you know who they looked like?" Delia asked

"I remember seeing two people with a cat who was also dressed completely in black"

"But why would they kidnap Amelia and May but not you?" Giovanni asked

"I really don't know dad"

"Well we will let you rest. We will call the police"

"Yeah, sure thing mom"

Giovanni and Delia headed out of Ash's room. Ash laid down on his pillow. Ash looked at the ceiling. Ash couldn't believe that his glow in the dark stars were still on the ceiling. Ash then remember something before he closed he eyes. "May, Amelia, I promise I will come and get you". Ash tried to get up but he couldn't. his legs were dead. He couldn't fell them. Ash felt like a doll that only sit there and wait for someone to play with him. Useless was the first words that came into Ash's head. Damn useless. Suddenly Ash's cell phone rang. Ash tried to reach the phone but it just fell down to the floor. Ash tired to his phone off the floor but instead he fell on the floor.

"Ouch" Ash yell out in pain

Ash tired to get up but yet again he was useless. he couldn't even get himself up. Giovanni, Delia and Pikachu heard a sound coming from upstairs. They rushed all upstairs and saw Ash on the floor. Ash had his legs on the bed but his body was on the floor. Ash looked at his parents and Pikachu.

"A little help please?"

Meanwhile Amelia and May were inside the black van. Jagged and blindfolded. They felt they were going across a bumpy road. May tried to reach for her phone but her hands were tied in in front of her. She couldn't even reach for her pokeballs. Soon the black van stopped. The back door flew wide open. The mysterious people carried Amelia and May on their shoulders. May and Amelia wanted to yell out "Help" but they couldn't. Soon the people that were carry Amelia and May were dropped in a old factory. They were tried up onto a old rusted pole and back to back. When they finished tying them up they quickly took off the tape of their mouths.

"Ouch!" The girls yelled out in pain

But the two mysterious people ignore their pain and left them alone in the factory.

"Come back here you son of a bitch!" May yell out in angered.

But the two people were too far away to here May's words. On the other hand Amelia started to cry.

"Amelia don't cry" May said in a comforting way.

"Why do they want to kidnap us for May? What did we do wrong?" Amelia asked

"We did nothing wrong Amelia" May replied

"Actually you did"

"Who said that?" May asked

"Us"

Then three familiar faces came out of the rubble of out rusted machines. They were Jessie, James and Meouth.

"Team rocket?" May said surprise

"Yes it's us. Got a problem?"

"Well it's just I thought you were janitors not kidnappers" May replied

"And they could use a better hideout as well" Amelia said as she joined the conversation

"You have no right to tell us about our hideout" Jessie yelled back.

"Jessie clam down" James said

"Yes your right James. We have the power over them"

"So why did you kidnap us?" Amelia asked

"To get our jobs back and get Pikachu for our self's" Meouth replied

"Well Ash will come here and save us" Amelia said in a proud way

"Well keep praying little girl because he will have to get though our defenses" Jessie replied

"What defenses?" May asked

Team rocket just laugh at Amelia and May.

"You just have to wait and see"

Team rocket just stood there laughing. Fear was written all over May's and Amelia's faces. They both prayed that nothing happened to Ash.

Back at the Ketchum residents. Ash was back in bed. He could now move his legs just a little. Giovanni and Delia were talking to the doctor.

"How is he?" Delia asked

"He has very bad bruises all on his body but by tomorrow he can walk" the doctor replied

"Thank god" Delia relived

"Thank you doctor for your help" Giovanni said

"It is a pleasure" The doctor replied

The doctor got his equipment and headed out of Ash's room. Giovanni and Delia went to Ash who was still in his room. Ash was trying to get out of his bed.

"Pikachu" said in a caring way

"Let me go Pikachu! I need to find May and Amelia!"

"Ash please rest dear" Delia said in a caring way

"No mom I need to find May and Amelia"

"The police is doing their best" Delia replied

"Their best isn't good enough!" Ash replied back to his mother

"You think you're the only one that worry about May and your sister? Well think again Ash because everyone is worrying about your sister and May" Giovanni said

Ash finally gave up and was laid back into bed. Delia tucked in Ash into bed. Delia kissed her son on the forehead.

"We can all go looking for May and Amelia tomorrow but now you have to rest"

"We are all worried about Amelia and May Ash"

"I know dad"

Giovanni and Delia left Ash alone in his room. Ash was looking at his glow in the dark stars stuck on the ceiling on his room. Ash was thinking if Amelia and May were dead. Ash closed his eyes and prayed that that will never happen. Then he remembered what his father said. "You think you're the only one that worry about May and your sister? Well think again Ash because everyone is worrying about Amelia and May" Then

Ash got an idea and asked Pikachu to get his cell phone. Ash scrolled down the contacts in his cell phone and called who was available. Brock was too busy looking after his brothers and sisters. 

Tracey was looking after the lab while Professor Oak was away. Paul didn't answer his phone. Richie was in Hoenn. The only one were left Drew and Dawn. Ash pressed the enter key on his cell phone. The phone started to ring. Ash was praying that Dawn would answer her phone.

Meanwhile Drew and Dawn were having a make-out session in Drew's hotel until Dawn's phone started to ring. Dawn got off of Dew and went to her phone. Dawn looked at the small screen and saw it was Ash calling. Dawn answered the call.

"Hello? Who is this?" Dawn asked

"It's me Ash" Ash replied

"Ash, why are you calling me?" Dawn asked again

"I need you and Drew to help me" Ash replied

"Why?" Dawn asked again

"Amelia and May got kidnapped"

"WHAT!" Dawn said in surprised way

Drew was buttoning his shirt when he heard Dawn loud voice. Drew went to Dawn. Dawn was shacking. Her best friend just got kidnapped and she could be dead right now. Ash was still on the other end of the phone.

"Dawn, you still there?" Ash asked

"Yeah…" Dawn was still shocked

"Dawn I know it's still hard to believe but you and Drew are the only ones that can help me right now"

"I know"

"So where are you guys anyway?" Ash asked

"In Sinnoh"

"But I thought you guys were in Hoenn?"

"Well we kinda just got here"

"Well what town are you guys in?" Ash asked

"Sunyshore" Dawn replied

"Sunyshore?" Ash said in a surprised way

"What's the matter?" Dawn asked

"Well I'm at Sunyshore as well"

"Well that's good, where are you right now?" Dawn asked

"I'm in a big white mansion with a blue roof"

"A mansion?"

"I will explain this later. Right now I need you and Drew to come here now"

"Okay see you there"

Dawn ended the call. Drew wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and gave a quick kiss on her cheek.

"What's the matter?" Drew asked in a caring way

"May and this girl called Amelia got kidnapped" Dawn replied

Drew unwrapped his arms around Dawn. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. May got kidnapped. His ex-girlfriend could be dead.

"Who was on the phone?" Drew asked

"Ash" Dawn replied

"Ash? How come they didn't get him?"

"I really don't know. But let's go"

"Where?" Drew asked

"Ash said his here in Sunyshore and his in this big mansion" Dawn replied

"Well let's go" Drew said as he grabbed Dawn's hands and rushed out of Drew's hotel room

Drew had angry flowing though his veins. Why didn't Ash save May and this girl called Amelia? Drew just wanted to get to Ash ask this question. Dawn, begin drag by her boyfriend had a very bad feeling. She knew something bad was going to happen.

End of chapter eight.


	9. Chapter 9 A promise

Chapter nine

"A Promise"

Drew and Dawn finally made it to the mansion Ash has described to Dawn. The mansion had white walls with a blue roof. The garden was full of life. Pokémon was everywhere. Even Drew couldn't believe Ash was in this building.

"You sure Ash is in this building?" Drew asked

"I know what I heard Drew" Dawn replied

"Okay okay, I was just asking" Drew replied back

Drew pressed the button on a speaker and a old man replied back.

"Hello this is the Ketchum resident, who is this?" the old man voice came out of the speakers

"This is Drew and Dawn. We were invited by Ash Ketchum" Drew replied into the speaker

"Very well then, I will open the gates for you" The old man replied

The huge black gates opened and soon the gates were completely open for Drew and Dawn to walk in. The two lovers hold hands and walked to the front door. Soon an old man opened the door for them. When they entered the huge house they saw photos everywhere and they saw Ash as in some of them. The old man walked them into the living room and then they were greeted by Delia.

"Drew, Dawn, what are you doing here?" Delia asked

"Ash asked us to come here. By the way where is Ash?" Dawn asked

"Come follow me" Delia replied

Delia led Drew and Dawn upstairs. They walked down a long hallway until they reached Ash's room. Delia slowly opened the door. Soon the door was fully opened and Drew and Dawn saw Ash all 

bandage up with bruises on his arms and legs. Ash was sitting down on his bed. Delia left the three in Ash's room. Ash got up and greeted Drew and Dawn.

"Hey guys"

"What the fuck happened to you Ash?!" Dawn asked

"Long story" Ash said as he scratch his head

"Is it true?" Drew asked

"About what?" Ash replied

"About May getting kidnapped"

"Yeah why do you ask?"

Drew got Ash and pushed into his bed.

"How could you let that happen to May!" Drew yelled

"You weren't there to tell me that!"

"Yes you right. I wasn't there but if I was May wouldn't be kidnapped!"

Ash got up and shoves Drew into the wall.

"I love May just like you use to do Drew. How would you feel if Dawn got kidnapped?"

Drew got up and grabbed Ash's shirt and pulled Ash towards him.

"Don't you ever mention Dawn like that. I love Dawn just you love May!"

"Well I'm glad we know who we love then?"

Dawn went up to the two and broke up the fight.

"Stop this. This isn't helping to finding May"

The boys stopped like Dawn asked.

"So who is this Amelia you are talking about Ash?" Drew ask as he lifted a eyebrow

"Amelia is my younger sister and she also got kidnapped with May" Ash replied

"You have a younger sister Ash?" Dawn asked

"Yeah and May and I were going to head back to Pallet but someone kidnapped Amelia and May and injured me pretty badly" Ash replied

"Are you able to go looking for your sister and May?" Drew asked

"Yeah"

"And that's why you asked Drew and I to help you?" Dawn asked

"Yeah, My dad told me that we need all the help we can have"

"Well we are going to help you Ash" Drew said as he was offering his hand to Ash

Ash got out his hand and Drew and Ash shook hands. Dawn was happy that her best friend and boyfriend were friends again.

"Well what are we doing here? Let's go find May and Amelia" Dawn insisted

"Dawn?" Drew asked

"What is it?" Dawn replied back

"Ash needs to dress first"

"Oh yeah, I forgot" Dawn smiled

Soon when Ash finished dressing up the three headed downstairs and ran to the front door until Ash's name was called by his father.

"Ash Ketchum, where are you going?"

The three turned around and saw it was Ash's dad Giovanni.

"Dad, we are going to find Amelia and May"

"Well you will need this then"

Giovanni threw a Pokeball to Ash. Ash looked at the Pokeball and it had "GK" on it.

"Is this Amelia's Pokeball?" Ash asked

"Yes" Giovanni replied

"But why doesn't Amelia have it?"

"She left it here on the same day she was kidnapped"

Delia went up to her son and hugged him. Tears were starting to run down her face.

"Please come back home safe" Delia cried

"I will Mom and I will have Amelia and May with me"

Drew put his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"It's time to go Ash"

"Yeah I know"

Ash wrapped his arms around his mother.

"I promise I'll come back Mom" Ash whispered

"I know you will" Delia whispered back

Delia stopped hugging her son and Ash did the same. Delia rubbed her tears away.

"Well you better go now. May and Amelia are waiting for you"

"Yeah"

Ash, Dawn and Drew all headed out the front door. Delia saw all of them head out the front door. Delia wonders if she will ever see her son again. Delia started to cry again. Giovanni hugged his wife, trying to make her feel comfortable.

"I don't want to see one day to know that our son is dead Giovanni" Delia cried

"I know. I don't want to see the day as well" Giovanni replied

Meanwhile Ash, Drew and Dawn were now outside the gates. Ash was looking at the huge white mansion.

"Promise Mom, I will come back" Ash thought to himself

"Oi!" Dawn said which made Ash jump

"Don't ever scare me like that ever again Dawn"

"Sorry Ash. It's just, it's time to go"

"Well let's go then"

Ash and Dawn ran up to Drew who was waiting for them.

"You had to take you time didn't you Ash?" Drew asked

"Well I kind of did" Ash smiled

"Well let's go! May and Amelia needs us!" Dawn said in a loud voice

"Yeah let's go!" Ash and Drew replied at the same time

So the three walked away from the mansion. Walking to find Amelia and May who needed their help. Ash was now relief that now they were going to find Amelia and May.

"May, Amelia just wait a little longer. I'm coming to save you" Ash thought to himself

End of chapter nine.


	10. Chapter 10 Forgiveness

Chapter ten

"Forgivness"

"Ouch let me go!" Amelia cried out

"Let go of me too!" May yell back

The two man did nothing but just threw Amelia and May into a cold dark room. The two men slammed the door in front of them and lock it. Amelia got up and started to bash the door.

"Let me out you son of bitches!" Amelia yelled out

But the men just laugh at them and walked away. Amelia saw them walking away. This made Amelia angrier and started to call them names. May got up and pulled Amelia away from the door.

"Amelia don't waste your voice to does bastards"

"I need too. I'm going to show what I'm made of!"

Amelia calm down. Soon a tear came running down Amelia's cheeks. May notice this and cuddled Amelia.

"I wish big brother comes and save us" Amelia cried

"Don't worry Amelia. I know Ash will come and save us" May said to Amelia

May looked out to the window.

"_Please hurry Ash" _May thought to herself

"Can we please stop?" Dawn asked

"Well Drew?" Ash asked

"Well it's getting dark and cold" Drew replied

"So is that a yes dear?" Dawn asked

"Yep" Drew smiled

"Yay!" Dawn replied

Dawn cuddle her boyfriend. Ash could stand to watch the two in love and decide to walk away. Drew signal to Dawn to stop because he could see Ash sad. Dawn knew what Drew meant and stopped straight away.

"Hey Ash what do you want for dinner?" Dawn asked Ash

"Well I'll like some soup. It's getting cold" Ash replied

"What about you Drew?" Dawn asked

"Well some soup would be nice. It's cold around here" Drew replied

"Well it's soup then!" Dawn said in a loud voice

"Well if you don't start cooking Dawn we will start eating by morning" Drew suggested

"Yeah, I guess you right" Dawn smiled

Dawn headed to a clearing to start cooking and Drew followed. Ash looked into the dark blue night sky. Thinking of May.

"_Please be safe" _Ash thought to him self

"Hey Ash can you help me with this damn tent?" Drew yelled at Ash

"Yeah sure" Ash replied

Soon the soup was ready and the tents were finished. Dawn handed out the soup to Ash and Drew.

"Looks like you had a hard time putting up those tents"

"Yeah, I didn't know tents were that hard to put up. They look easier in the movies" Ash replied

"Ash, you do know that movies aren't real" Drew said

"I know" Ash replied

"Well let's eat before the soup turns cold" Dawn suggested

"Yeah, good idea Dawn" Ash replied

After everyone finish eating everyone went to bed, well except ash who was sitting on a cliff. Thinking about May and Amelia. Drew came out of a tent he was sharing with Dawn. Drew walked up to Ash and sat next to him.

"Your think about them aren't you?" Drew asked

"Yeah" Ash said in a low voice

"May is a strong person Ash; she just won't lose just like that"

"I know, but I'm still worried about her and Amelia" Ash replied

Drew got up and looked into the sky.

"I never told May that I was sorry" Drew said to Ash

"I'm sure May has forgiven you Drew"

"Yeah I hope so" Drew said in a low voice

Ash got up and gave a pat on Drew's back.

"Come on Drew, let's head for bed. We got a big day tomorrow"

"Yeah"

Ash and Drew both headed into their tents.

"Let me out!" Amelia cried out

"Amelia you have been doing this since last night. Give it a break" May yawned

Then Amelia got an idea

"I know I'll use my Dragonite to let us out!" Amelia cheerfully said

Amelia reached for her belt and found out that she had left Dragonite back at Sunyshore.

"Oh crap! I left Dragonite back at home!" Amelia yelled out

"Don't you have other Pokémon?" May asked

"Well Dragonite is my strongest Pokémon. I have Ninetales but that's nothing to compare with Dragonite" Amelia complained

"Let me handle this then" May said

May got out her Pokeball that had Blaziken in it. But before she could get Blaziken out team rocket's voice came out of the speakers.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you twerp" Meouth said

"And why should I listen to you Meouth?" May asked

"Well the room you are in is elemental proof" Meouth replied

"So you mean that all of our Pokémon is useless?" Amelia asked

"Well you're not that dumb twerp's sister" Meouth replied

"Damn!" Amelia stomped on the ground

"Ha-ha!" Meouth said and after that the speakers went off

Amelia went sat down onto the floor with her head on her knees. May sat next to her.

"Big brother will come right?" Amelia asked May

"Of course Amelia, We both know Ash and we know that he will come" May smiled

"Yeah" Amelia mumbled

"Is everything packed Dawn?" Drew asked

"Yeah" Dawn smiled

"Well let's go then!" Ash said cheerfully

"Do we have to walk again?" Dawn asked

"Nope" Ash replied

"So how are we going to find May and Amelia?" Drew asked

"Using our Pokémon" Ash replied

"We are going to fly though the skies?" Dawn asked again

"I have Flygon that can only carry me and Dawn" Drew said

"But what are you going to ride on Ash?" Dawn asked

"I'm going to fly on Salamence" Ash replied

"You have a Salamence?" Dawn said in a surprise way

"It's a long story Dawn" Ash replied

"Well now we have let's go find Amelia and May" Drew suggested

"Yeah" Ash and Dawn said

Drew released Flygon while Ash released Salamence.

"Now let's go" Ash said

"Yeah" Drew and Dawn said

Drew and Dawn hope on Flygon while Ash hope on Salamence. The two Pokémon flapped their wings and start to head to the skies.

End of chapter ten


	11. Chapter 11 “Finally together again”

Chapter eleven

"Finally together again"

"Okay guys I think I see a black van"

"You do?" Dawn asked

"Yeah" Ash replied

The three landed to the ground and returned their Pokémon into their pokeballs. Ash, Drew and Dawn were at a old factory where Ash had spotted the black van Amelia and May were kidnapped in. The three were heading in when a red laser light just missed Ash's foot.

"Whoa, what was that?" Ash asked

"Well it look like a laser" Drew explained

"Lasers? In a dump like this?" Dawn complained

"Well we can't go pass if those lasers are in the way"

"Well that's east to fix, Pikachu thunderbolts those lasers"

Pikachu red cheeks started to spark. Soon a electrifying thunderbolt came out of Pikachu's red cheeks. The lasers smashed into thousands of pieces.

"Well let's go!"

"Coming!" Drew and Dawn replied

The three came rushing into the old building. Soon they were blocked by trainers. Trainers wearing a big red "R" on their black shirt.

"Looks like team rocket is after this" Drew explained

"Well I'll take them on" Dawn said

"Really?" Ash asked

"Yes"

"Well you're not going alone" Drew said

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked

"You can't take on these trainers all by yourself. No matter how strong your Pokémon is!" Drew complained

"Yeah but even you two can't beat them" Ash said

"Don't worry Ash. Drew and I will be fine. Just go and find May and Amelia!" Dawn replied

"Well in that case, Pikachu I want you to stay here and help Dawn and Drew"

"Pika?"

"Please Pikachu" Ash begged

Pikachu agreed. Ash released Salamence and told it to use Dragonbreath. This let half the trainers flying into the windows. Ash glanced back at Dawn and Drew who were already fighting other trainers.

"Ash, we will join you when Dawn and I are finish!" Drew yelled

"Got ya! Now come on Salamence. It's time to save Amelia and May" Ash replied

The Pokémon just nodded and follow his master. Ash and Salamence were heading down a long hallway. Ash and Salamence finally were at a door until Ash heard someone call his name. Ash glanced back and saw it was Team rocket.

"Well well well, it's isn't the twerp himself" Meouth explained

"Team rocket, where is my sister and May?!" Ash yelled

"Behind you" Meouth pointed

Ash turned around and heard May and Amelia calling out his name.

"Ash, is that really you?" May asked

"Yes and I will get you out of there!" Ash replied

"Not so far twerp, you have to fight us first" Jessie interrupted

"Fine"

"Go Yanmega!

"Go Salamence!"

Yanmega came out of its Pokeball.

"Okay Yanmega use ancient power now!"

"Dodge and use Fly!"

Yanmega used ancient power. Sadly it had a direct hit on Salamence. Salamence came falling down and landing on the cold concert floor.

"Salamence!" Ash yelled

"Ha! You Salamence is down"

Soon Salamence came up from the hole he fell in. Salamence used Fly without letting Ash know.

"Salamence don't!" Ash command

"This is just two easy. Yanmega use Ancient power one more time!"

Yanmega used Ancient power while Salamence was in the skies charging down towards Yanmega. Yanmega's Ancient power missed and Salamence's Fly took a direct hit to Yanmega. Yanmega hit the floor

"Now Salamence use Dragonbreath!"

Yanmega was still on the floor when Salamence used Dragonbreath. The powerful cause a small explosion. When the smoke cleared they saw Yanmega was fainted. Jessie returned Yanmega into it's Pokeball.

"Well even you have beaten me you still can't let your sister or you fiancé out" Jessie said

"Why?" Ash yelled

"Well the room is elementally proof" Meouth explained

"The room is but not the door, correct?" Ash asked

"Correct, why do you ask?"

Ash didn't reply but just commanded Salamence to use Dragonbreath on the door. The Pokémon released a powerful beam and hit the door. The door blew up and inside was May and Amelia.

"Ash!" May cried out

"May!" Ash cried out

The two hugged each other. Tears were running down May's cheeks.

"I missed you so much"

"I missed you too May"

The two stopped hugging and saw Amelia very angry.

"Amelia why are you angry?" Ash ask

Amelia walked up to Ash and hit him in the head.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? I WAS SLEEPING ON DAMN COLD CONCRET AND I HAVEN"T ATE ANYTHING SINCE MAY AND I GOT HERE!" Amelia yelled

Ash got up and replied back

"WELL I WAS KNOCKED OUT COLD THE DAY YOU WENT MISSING! AND IS THIS HOW YOU SAY THANKS FOR SAVING YOU LIFE?" Ash replied

The two were fighting like and brother and sister do. Team rocket just stared at Ash and Amelia who were still fighting. Soon Dawn and Drew came behind Team rocket.

"Team rocket?!" The two said

"Yes it's us" Team rocket replied

"So it was you who stole May and Ash's younger sister!" Drew yelled

"Yes, it was us" Jams replied

Ash and Amelia's attention shifted from each other to Drew and Dawn.

"Who are those people big brother?"

"Well they are Dawn and Drew. They helped me to save you"

"Oh"

Then Ash remembered something. Ash grabbed a Pokeball out of his pocket and gave it to Amelia. Immediately Amelia recognized this and released what was in. It was Dragonite.

"Dragonite!" Amelia cheerful said

Dragonite cuddle her master. Dragonite was glad to see master again.

"Amelia let's give Team rocket a ride home"

"What do you mean big brother?"

Ash signal May and she knew what that meant. May got a Pokeball from her belt and released Beautifly from it's Pokeball.

"Okay Beautifly use Solarbeam"

"Salamence use Dragonbreath"

Drew and Dawn knew what Ash and May were doing and send our their Pokemon.

"Flygon use Hyperbeam"

"Empoleon use Ice beam!"

Amelia was the last one to know what everyone was doing.

"Dragonite use Dragon rush now!"

All the five Pokémon combine their moves and released and powerful move that it's power was off the scale. Tea rocket knew what this meant and hugged each other.

"Well I guess we know what this part means" James said

"Yeah"

All the Pokémon's moves hit Team rocket and made a huge explosion which made team rocket flying again.

"Team rocket is blasting off again!"

Soon team rocket were nowhere to be seen and May gave a passionate kiss on Ash's lips.

"I missed you" May said as their lips parted

"I missed you too"

"Well shall we head home?" Drew asked

"Yeah" they all replied

So Ash, Amelia, Dawn, Drew and Amelia all headed out of the old factory. They all released their flying Pokémon .Drew and Dawn was on Flygon, Ash and May was on Salamence while Amelia was riding on Dragonite. All of them where glad that it was time to go home.

Meanwhile Giovanni and Delia were outside their mansion looking if Ash and everyone had come back.

"Mom!"

Delia and Giovanni looked around but saw no one.

"I swear I just heard Ash's voice" Giovanni said

"Over here Mom and Dad!" Amelia yelled

Delia and Giovanni looked up and saw Ash, May, Drew, Dawn and Amelia were all home safely. They were on their Pokémon. Everyone landed and got off their Pokémon. Delia ran and cuddles Ash and Amelia.

"Thank god your alive" Delia cried

Giovanni went up to Ash and Amelia. Giovanni patted his children's heads.

"It's good to have you back"

"Yeah" the two siblings smiled

"Well this causes a celebration!" Dawn said cheerfully

"I agree!" Amelia said cheerfully

"Well what are we doing here then?" Ash asked

"To beat you to the kitchen" May explained

"Well prepare to lose big mouth!" Ash replied as he pinched May's nose

"Don't worry there will be plenty of food for everyone" Delia said

"Well I don't know Mom, May can eat everything on the table" Ash smiled

May knocked Ash in the head.

"Ouch" Ash said as he rubbed head

"I'm not that greedy Mr. Ash Ketchum"

"Well Mrs. May Ketchum I was just worried about the rest of people that are here"

"Well if we don't move there will be no food at all!" Amelia said as she jump onto her brother's back

"Well let's all head in to eat" Drew suggested

Everyone agreed and headed inside the mansion.

**Two weeks later…**

"Wow you look fabulous" Dawn said

"I wish I was getting married" Amelia complained

"Amelia, you don't even have a boyfriend yet" May giggled

"Oh yeah, I forgot" Amelia giggled

"Well if we don't hurry we will be late for your own wedding"

"Yeah let's go"

Meanwhile Ash was already at the church and pacing on the church floor. Ash was worried about his bride. Brock patted Ash on the shoulder.

"She'll come Ash. Don't worry"

"Thanks Brock"

"Well let's head inside. The wedding is about to start" Tracey said as he joined the conversation

Soon the car was at the church and the wedding started. Everyone came down the hallway. Amelia went holding a basket of rose petals and threw them as she walked. Soon it was May's turn to walk down the hallway. She had a long white dress behind her. It was so long that she asked Glaceon to hold the end of her dress. May had a white feather in her hair. The flutes and violins started to play sweet and happy music. Next to May was her father, Norman. Soon May had reached the end of her walked and joined Ash at the alter. Soon everyone sat and the wedding began.

They were at the part where they had to exchange vows'. Ash went first.

May Maple,

I still cannot believe that we are here today on our wedding

Saying these vows in front of each other

I'm going to say these words with all of my heart

I promise to love you every day of my life

I promise you will be the only girl I will only love

I promise I will die only for you

May Maple, I will say this again and again while I live

I love you May Maple with all my heart

Then it was May's turn to say her vows'

Ash Ketchum

I never thought that one day we will end up together

I never thought that we will get married

But there is one thing I know now

I love you and you love me

And that is the most important thing to me

I'm not making these words up

I'm saying these words from the bottom of my heart

I'm going to say these words over and over again while I live

I love you Ash Ketchum and that's the truth

Ash got the ring from Pikachu and slide it on May's finger and May did the same.

"You may now kiss the bride" The priest declared

Ash and May kissed in front of all the people they loved.

"I welcome you Ash and May Ketchum" the priest declared once again

As May and Ash walking down from the alter, everyone was throwing rose petals over their heads. Everyone keep doing this until they reached their honeymoon car. It was a white limo with a great white ribbon on the car's roof and there was a huge "Just married" on the back of the car with Pokeballs tied on strings and the end.

"See you guys at the party!" Ash yelled

"We will but I don't know about you guys" Professor Oak replied

"We will be there, don't you worry" Ash replied

Ash and May entered the vehicle and the vehicle drove off to the party. It was dark when everyone was at the party. Ash and May were the last one to arrive.

"I thought you guys would never come" Max said

"Max you know me. I will never miss a party" May replied

"Well it was a good thing you did because people are making rumors about you"

"What kind of rumors?" Ash asked

"One was about a early honeymoon"

"A what?!"

"Yeah and they were talking about what you do at your honeymoon" Max teased

May got really pissed off and grabbed her younger's brother shirt and pull him to her face.

"Max don't piss me off on my very own party but if you do I promise you will have a early trip to the hospital" May threaten Max

"Okay okay sis, just let me go" Max begged

May let go and took Ash's hand and head inside to join the rest. When May and Ash were inside the restaurant they went straight to the cake. Ash and May cut the cake and feed each other. Everyone had a toast afterwards. Everyone was having a great time that they nearly forgot to throw the flowers. May went first.

"Okay here it goes!"

May threw the flowers behind her. The flowers were thrown up so high in the sky that nobody could see it. Soon the flowers came flying down from the sky. It was very close but who caught it was Dawn.

"Yes I got it!" Dawn cried out in happiness

Soon it was Ash's turn. It ended up like May's throw. It was very close but Drew caught what Ash threw.

"Well it looks like Dawn and Drew blackthorn are going to get married next" Ash declared

"Shut up" Dawn said as she threw the flowers at Ash

Everyone just laughed. Meanwhile Amelia was drinking punch when someone accidently push her which made her her cup spill all over the table and a bit on her new dress. The man was about to walk away until Amelia yelled at him.

"Hey!" Amelia yelled at the person that bumped her.

The man turned around. He had black hair with a nice gray suit.

"Oh I'm very sorry" The man replied

Amelia's angry was set aside and her for the first time words founf it hard to come out of her mouth.

"Are you okay?" The man asked

"I'm… fine" Amelia replied

"Say what your name is?" The man asked again

"My name…"

"Yes maim, I would like to know your name" The man asked again

"My name is…. Amelia Ann Ketchum"

"Well my name is Lukas John Smith. Nice to meet you"

Lukas offered his hand. Amelia got out her hand and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Amelia Ann Ketchum"

"Nice to meet you Lukas John Smith"

The two smiled at each other. Meanwhile May were ouside getting some fresh air. Ash came ouside offering May some wine. Ash saw May looking at the night sky.

"Why are you looking at the sky?" Ash asked as he gave a glass of wine to May

"Well I was wonder Misty'd reaction would be if she was here right now" May replied as she gladly accept the wine.

Ash took a drink and answered May question.

"She would be very happy for us" Ash replied as he put his arms around May

"Yeah, Misty would be very happy for us" May said and gave a quick kiss on Ash's lips

Both of them looked at the sky. Both happy and in love with each other. Knowing that nothing could stop their love.

THE END

**Yes! The end of TIH2. I hope you guys liked it! It took me foreva to finish this story. Anyway I had fun writing this story. I hoped you guys liked reading this story since TIH.**


End file.
